


Achilles heel is his emotions.

by Paranoid_Ira



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, FGOD;Error, Fake name For Character, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kid Like Cross, Kind Nightmare, M/M, Multi, Pack Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoid_Ira/pseuds/Paranoid_Ira
Summary: A human kid fell in the anti void reeking negativity Error brings the kid to the only person he can trust.some say Achilles weakness his his heel but what about his Emotions
Relationships: Nightmare Gang & Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 11





	Achilles heel is his emotions.

(Error) 

I was making another puppet when I heard a ripping noise and all of the sudden this figure fell from the endless roof on to my web of strings it’s body limp I would of thought dead unless i seen their eyes halfway open and dull like they had given up they were breathing. Slowly I made my way to this figure green eyes stared at me for a moment before turning away and closing. I examined the figure and what confused me is that they where a jacket like crosses but have the appendages of a lucid. But a green haired human with way to many freckles to be healthy.   
They reeked of negativity like nightmare does when he’s having a depressive episode. Looking closer I saw a white scarf around their neck with a locket. I looked at the appendages and noticed the yellow ones where turning black. I picked them up (by wight I would say they are a teen first year of middle school maybe?) and went through a portal to nightmares realm teleporting in a extra room. Almost immediately he appeared looking skeptical.   
“You don’t normally bring someone in” he said.  
“I feel like you would be the best person to handle them” I said. Looking at the child laying on the bed. Nightmare came closer to the bed laying a hand on the kid’s head. we both noticed the way the kid leaned into the touch.   
‘touched starved’ I mentally noted.  
“well I can say they were a Lucid but I can’t find the dream and nightmare I can just feel the magic almost like.”  
“Someone blocked the minds away and just left the magic” I finished.   
“I would say that the kid is 13”  
“kinda small for a 13 year old”   
“That’s what worries me his growth was stunned once and I fear to know the reason why”   
He removed his hand and started to walk out of the room I followed.

(Killer) 

I was walking around the mansion when I found Nightmare talking to Error in front of a open door.  
“Their emotions are gonna be over the place at some times and non existent at other points until they can learn to regulate their emotions” nightmare said   
“So like killer” error responded   
“Kind of” nightmare finished.  
is there someone new?  
“Why exactly did you bring the kid here?”   
“They fell in to my strings and was reeking negativity.”   
“Alright I now get why you brought them here” 

(Timeskip) (nightmare) 

It’s been a few days and I’ve told the rest of the crew about and what we knew about the human in one of the spare rooms the day Error brought them here. Dust, Killer, and Horror were a various kinds of angry. But I’ve seen Horror looking through a open door to the kid with confused and sorrowful eyes as I shadowed my way around the mansion. It was a week after their arrival that they woke up and you could tell because of the air getting denser with negativity. We were having a movie night when I stood up.  
“The kid is awake” I said 

(———) 

My mind is quiet it hasn’t been quiet in years I don’t like it. I’m use to the arguments that Dream and Nightmare get into.   
I'm feeling emotions I can’t comprehend  
shaking for reasons I can’t explain.   
I heard something infront of the door of the room I’m in. I opened to reveal a skeleton covered in goop nightmare.   
“Your awake” he said looking me over. “What is your name kid”   
I didn’t tell him even though I know about him I don’t know which type of nightmare he is. I don’t know what multiverse I’m in either.   
“yeah that makes sense I would tell you mine but you know that already don’t you” he said “you are and aren’t a Lucid right”  
Lucid’s are fusions of Nightmare and Dream how would he know that? Maybe he’s ally’s with a Error that would bring it down to a forced god or total maniac that would mean he’s either kind or mean.   
“Your Nightmare and Dream must of told you a lot if your being smart about this I’ll have Cross bring you something in a few minutes” he said as he left.

(Killer)

Nightmare came back looking a little upset.   
“What’s up?” Dust asked.  
“Their being smart about this waiting to see what type of person I am until they say anything their Nightmare and Dream must of told them a lot”   
“That scarf is really interesting made of a steel wire alloy woven with carbon nano fibers.” Dust said   
“What about the locket any luck getting it open without destroying it?” Killer asked.  
Dusts happy emotions lessened. “It’s a picture, two men most likely married together and the kid. There are dates marked into the other half possibly the dates they died”   
“They have no one now?” Cross asks.  
“Possibly” I said.  
“their alone like us” horror said.  
The semi happy aura that was around us turned damp. Until I asked Cross to bring something to eat for the kid.

(Cross) 

Holding a bowl of soup horror made I opened the door finding the kid to be laying on the bed curled up back to the door.  
“Good evening my Name is Cross” I greeted with a smile.   
They seem to analyze me when I walked into the door.  
They didn’t answer ok then different approach.  
“Horror made you some soup it’s really good he’s a great cook” I said placing the bowl down next to him. “Killer wants to meet you and dust just wants to know who you are so he can stop calling you kid all the time. You could probably feel it but nightmare worries about you. he’s not a bad person otherwise we wouldn’t be Denmates”  
There were no response.  
“I’m gonna leave now see you later” I said walking out the door.  
“Achilles” I heard I looked at the kid they were looking at me “my name is Achilles”   
I smiled brightly.  
“Good evening Achilles” I said.


End file.
